Mario Kart Wii
|genre = Racing |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer, Online Gameplay |ratings = CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years or older OFLC: General |platform = Wii |manual = Mario Kart Wii |input = Wii Remote, Wii Remote+Wii Wheel, Wii Remote+Nunchuck, Classic Controller, GameCube Controller |pregame = Mario Kart DS (2005) |nxtgame = Mario Kart 7 (2011) |caption = The box art for Mario Kart Wii }} Mario Kart Wii (Japanese: マリオカートWii Mariokāto u~ī) (マリオカートWii Mario Kāto Wī) often abbreviated to MKWii, is the sixth installment in the Mario Kart series. It was released for the Wii and is the first and only Mario Kart installment for the Wii and also comes packaged with the Wii Wheel. It is the first game in the Mario Kart series to allow the player to drive bikes. The game allows up to four players split-screen and allowed up to twelve player online matches using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Included in the game is a channel for the Wii Menu called the Mario Kart Channel where a player can compare their scores with other players online. Gameplay The player can control the karts by using the Wii Wheel, a container for the Wii Remote which comes inside the game's box. By tilting the wheel, the player can steer. The on the rear of the wheel is to use items. The game can also be controlled using the Classic Controller or the GameCube Controller. As in previous games, the player can participate in a Grand Prix, each containing four tracks in which points are gained for the player's position at the end of the race. The player must come within the top three players at the end of the Grand Prix to win a trophy. There are 32 tracks in Mario Kart Wii. There are four sets of 'new' tracks, along with four sets of tracks which have appeared in previous titles in the ''Mario Kart'' series. Each set contains four tracks, and can be played entirely in Grand Prix mode. A new addition to the series is motorbikes. In 100cc and 150cc, the player can participate using motorbikes. There are specific vehicles for each character. Some characters wear different costumes when driving different vehicles. The game supports up to four players in offline multiplayer and supported up to twelve players online using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Offline multiplayer includes Vs. and Battle modes, as in Mario Kart DS. In Vs. players can play against each other or in a team. In Battle mode, the players must play in teams. It isn't possible to unlock trophies or any other awards in multiplayer mode. Characters There are 24 playable characters in the game. 12 characters can be played from the start. An extra 12 can be unlocked through the single-player mode. The player can also play as their Mii, the first game in the series which uses this feature. Basic Lightweights Image:MKWii_BabyMario.png| Baby Mario Image:MKWii Toad.png| Toad Image:MKWii_Koopa.png| Koopa Troopa Image:MKWii_BabyPeach.png| Baby Peach* Unlockable Lightweights C0C0618B-0D0A-4C9A-841A-B705E0E0CF77.jpeg Basic Mediumweights 0B9CBBCC-C895-4AC8-8C66-DE6A9A92076F.jpeg Unlockable Mediumweights Image:MKWii_Daisy.png| Princess Daisy Image:MKWii_Birdo.png| Birdo Image:MKWii_Bowser_Jr.png| Bowser Jr. Image:MKWii_Diddy Kong.png| Diddy Kong Basic Heavyweights Image:MKWii DonkeyKong.png| Donkey Kong Image:Waluigi MKW.png| Waluigi Image:MKWii Bowser.png| Bowser Image:Wario MKWii.PNG| Wario Unlockable Heavyweights Image:MKWiiKing Boo.png| King Boo File:Rosalina Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png| Rosalina* Image:MKWiiDry Bowser.png| Dry Bowser* Image:MKWiiFunky.png| Funky Kong* : * indicates that this is a character's first appearance in the Mario Kart series Mii The weight of the Mii depends on its height and weight, which can be edited through the Mii Channel. Unlocking Criteria Bonuses All of the characters in the game have their own set of bonuses that boost certain statistics for their vehicles. Units are out of 80. Vehicles There are thirty-six total vehicles in this installment. 18 karts, 18 bikes, each divided into the 3 weight classes, making 6 available to each character, 3 are available from the start. Each has 7 stats which are shown during character selection: *'Speed:' How high the top speed of the vehicle is. *'Weight:' How heavy a vehicle is. Bikes are usually lighter than karts. *'Acceleration:' How quickly the vehicle's top speed is achieved from a non-moving position. *'Handling:' How tight the vehicles can normally turn. *'Drift:' How tight the vehicle turns while using the drifting maneuver. *'Off-Road:' How much speed the vehicle retains when off of the track. *'Mini-Turbo:' When using the manual drift option, how effective a mini-boost will be. Courses There are 32 race tracks in Mario Kart Wii. Each track is part of a Grand Prix. There are eight different Grand Prix in the game, each comprising four tracks. Sixteen of these tracks are new tracks, however, the last sixteen are tracks from previous games in the series. In addition to this, there are also ten Battle Courses, with five being new courses and five from previous titles in the series. New Courses (Nitro Grand Prix) Returning Courses (Retro Grand Prix) Staff Ghosts Staff Ghosts are ghosts which represent the time made by the Nintendo staff. There are Normal Staff Ghosts, and Expert Staff Ghosts, which are unlocked by beating a certain time ahead of the Normal Staff Ghost. Normal Staff Ghosts Expert Staff Ghosts Battle Arenas Items .]] Items play a fundamental part in Mario Kart Wii. Items are received through item boxes, which are sparkly and have a question mark on them are usually scattered in groups throughout a course, often in a horizontal line. The item is then stored for use whenever the racer wishes (except in the case of the Thunder Cloud, which is immediately activated). Items can be split into two categories, aggressive items, and strategic items. Normally, the lower the player's position in the race, the rarer and more useful items they will receive from item boxes to help balance the gameplay. Aggressive Items Aggressive items are any items that will affect other players in a way that another racer's vision is blocked, stops, or loses speed, such as the red shell. The aggressive items are: Strategic Items Strategic items are items such as the Mushroom, which will assist in the race, without affecting the other racers if without effort from the racer (e.g. The mushroom can only affect another racer if the other racer is rammed with the mushroom). Such items are: File:Triple Mushrooms Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushrooms File:Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|Mega Mushroom (New Item) Image:Star.png|Star Thunder Cloud (Mario Kart Wii).png|Thunder Cloud (New Item) Golden_Mushroom_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Bullet Bill - New Super Mario Bros.png|Bullet Bill Link Mario Kart Wii Wiki http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Wii_Wiki de:Mario Kart Wii es:Mario Kart Wii fr:Mario Kart Wii fi:Mario Kart Wii it:Mario Kart Wii no:Mario Kart Wii pl:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart series Category:2008 games Category:Wii Games Category:2009 games